


Not Exactly Procedure

by crimsonseekers



Series: Valentine's Collection 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Chase is too pure, Chief Burns is charmed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Chase wasn't exactly sure how Valentine's Day was supposed to work - the holiday seemed to have no standard procedure, but he gave it a shot anyway.
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Series: Valentine's Collection 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628566
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Not Exactly Procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knnw_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knnw_a/gifts).



> This ficlet is for Ka (@Konniwa_R) on Twitter! They wanted ChiefChase for their Valentine's ficlet, and I hope this delivers!

Chase didn’t  _ really _ understand what Valentine’s Day was - and the guidelines that Cody gave him for the human holiday weren’t exactly that useful either.

“It’s sorta like a special day where you make plans to spend time with someone you wanna spend forever with or something,” he’d said. “You buy them flowers and chocolates, and take them out to do something fun!”

It was certainly an interesting concept for a holiday, not one that Chase could remember ever having back on Cybertron. It was also a holiday that he was unable to find any discernible procedure for - Cody’s description was perhaps the most specific of it he got, and even those directions were somewhat confusing.

_ Almost Valentine’s Day and You Still Don’t Know What To Do For That Special Someone? _

The world wide web didn’t prove to be of much assistance in his investigation, either.

_ Top Ten Valentine’s Locations in Griffin Rock! _

Articles he found provided no further clarification on what he was to do for Valentine’s Day.

_ How to Ask Someone to Be Your Valentine! _

Chase was stumped.

For many of the other holidays he had encountered on Earth, there was a general consensus on a procedure that was followed for each of them - Halloween was to commit identity fraud and ask strangers for sustenance at their places of residence, and Christmas was to celebrate breaking and entering, and included the theft of cookies and the giving of gifts. Valentine’s Day seemed to have no set rules - stay in, stay out, be with a “special someone,” be “single,” nearby restaurants or driving out to go sightseeing - there were so many contradictions and possibilities that Chase was uncertain of how he was to participate.

Before he knew it, however, the day was upon them and there was no one left to ask for help. Heatwave and Blades had taken the evening for themselves, having left for the woods and asked to be contacted only in an emergency - and Chase knew his predicament did not qualify for an emergency. Boulder and Graham were off studying the Valentine flora exhibit at the town square - and Boulder had been particularly excited for it, so Chase hadn’t had the spark to interrupt him. Cody was staying late at a school party for the holiday, Kade was spending the evening with Hayley, and Dani was with Taylor. Chief Burns had elected to man the communications console for the evening.

Chase sat on the lawn outside of the firehouse - at a bit of a loss of what to do with himself. He thought back on Cody’s advice - someone he wanted to spend the rest of time with?

It seemed to be a mutually exclusive ordeal - so no matter how much he valued Blade’s or Boulder’s friendship, he understood that they might not have felt as if such a strong idea could be placed upon them. They were already out on plans for the evening, anyway.

He picked at small little flowers growing through the recently thawed ground, delicately gathering them in his hands and trying to not crush them.

An idea struck him just then.

He gripped the tiny little bouquet in between his fingers and walked over to the firehouse, gently tapping on a window.

After a moment, it slid open.

“What’s up, Chase? Need anything?” Chief Burns asked him, poking his head out the window. 

Chase hesitated a moment, carefully running his words through his processor to ensure that they matched up with the muddled human tradition that he had managed to cobble together.

“Cody informs me that this is a holiday to celebrate a significant person in our lives - I believe the colloquial term is to call this person a “Valentine” - and give them gifts.” Chase held the bouquet up to the window - and while it had seemed small to him, it looked rather large as the chief gingerly took them from him. “Chief Burns, would you be my Valentine?”

Chase could have sworn that he had seen that exact same shade of pink cross the Chief’s face somewhere.

An odd smile crossed the Chief’s face as he responded. “Chase, I would love to be your Valentine,” he said, shifting the bouquet to balance it in one arm as he laid a hand on the back of Chase’s.

Chase knew his EM field must have lit up with joy at having Chief Burns as his Valentine - but he knew humans couldn’t sense them, so he settled for saying, “I am honored, Chief Burns.”

The Chief threw his head back and laughed.

“Please, Chase,” the Chief chuckled. “Call me Charlie, just for tonight.”

Chase jerked. “But sir, that is highly against procedure and maintaining professionality.”

“Not everything has to be exactly procedure, Chase,” Chief - no,  _ Charlie, _ told him.

And as he helped Charlie down from the window (“The console can go without me for a while, I have my comm on me”), Chase looked up at stars, and then back to Charlie, and found that he had to agree. Perhaps procedure wasn’t everything.


End file.
